


This Reminded Me Of You

by SecretSaver



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretSaver/pseuds/SecretSaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hate making titles. It's a stressful day in Skyhold until Leliana receives a surprise package from the Warden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Reminded Me Of You

                As usual, Leliana was hovering over her desk in the rookery. Palms placed flat on the surface, she read through the papers that were spread about the top. One of her recent scouting missions had gone awry and she was pulling her hair out trying to find out a way to fix it. Many of her spies were avoiding her today. She had a tendency to snap when in situations like these. 

                A hooded figure had been standing diagonal to her for quite a long period of time. Perhaps searching for the right moment to interrupt. The red-head sighed and straightened her back, turning towards the messenger. "What is it now?"

                "Um, well…" They fidgeted. There was  a beautifully wrapped package in their hands, probably specially sent from Val Royeaux.

                "Yes? Spit it out." Leliana was too impatient for this. Time was wasting and she needed to figure out a strategy soon.

                "This came for you. The sender's name was withheld." They placed the package on her desk and quickly backed away again.

                "Of all the things…" She began to open it with more force than necessary. "I simply don't have time—" There was a gasp. "Why...what day is it?"

                "Tuesday, ma'am?"

                "No the _date_ , you fool."

                "It's the last day of the month, ma'am."

                Leliana hummed and then shooed the courier away. "The day we first met." She tenderly removed the bouquet of Andraste's Grace from the box and walked to the window. "Where are you, Grey Warden," she asked, letting her voice be carried away in the mountain's wind. A single tear rolled down her cheek.


End file.
